Metagross
/ |dex number = #376}} Metagross is the'' Iron Leg'' Pokemon. It evolves from Metang at level 45. It is the final form of Beldum. Biology 'Normal Metagross' Metagross has the appearance of a tremendous, quadrupedal tank-like Pokémon. Its turquoise-colored, discus-shaped main body appears to be its head, as it lies at the center point where its legs branch out to give the impression of a mechanized arachnid. Each leg could be viewed as the body of a former Beldum, and its head/body as the four collective heads of Beldum used to fuse into it. Metagross has a metallic cross adorning its face formed by its tusks crossing diagonally between its two red eyes, often viewed as the letter "X" by onlookers, and this cross-shape is arranged to resemble both metallic "eyebrows" and a metallic "mustache." This is said to represent Metagross's wise, competative nature. In the same way that its pre-evolved form Metang is comprised by two Beldum, a still more basic evolution stage, so is Metagross formed by the joining of two Metang. This essentially means that four Beldum make up a Metagross (this could be compared to Magneton or Magnezone, both of which are comprised of 3 Magnemite. However, four Beldum come nowhere near to the size of a Metagross. It weighs 1212.5 pounds, and it is five feet and three inches tall. 'Mega Metagross' Upon Mega Evolving, Metagross has increased its size, and the "X" shaped mask on its face has turned from silver to gold, and seems to be longer than before. It's legs appear to have a very different shape, and Metagross no longer needs to stand, and instead the Pokemon appears to levitate above the ground. Its legs act more as arms, with the small silver spikes under them growing greatly in size and turning to a point, resembling sharp claws, with the middle claw being longer than the others. The other major difference with this mega is below the golden X on its face is a large silver spike. It also seems to have many tiny legs on its back. It now weighs 2,078.7 pounds, and is eight feet and two inches tall. Appearences Owen's Johto Journeys *Jasmine has one. She caught it back in Sinnoh, when it was still a Beldum. She rarely uses it in battle. Super Smash Bros: Battle! * Metagross is the main Pokémon used by Porky. ** It appeared in [[Dedede Finds a Partner!|''Dedede Finds a Partner!]],'' ''A Duel Set in Stone'''' and [[Test of Will|''Test of Will]]. Pokémon Tales * Steven's Metagross appears in ''Vs. Lanturn'' and ''Vs. Wynaut''. It is Shiny. * Rebecca's Metagross appeared in ''Blocks and Towers and Steve, oh Man''. * Anabel's Metagross appeared in ''Vs. Battle Tower'''' and [[Vs. Battle Tower 2|''Vs. Battle Tower 2]]. * Titan the Metagross, owned by Dakota, appeared in ''Crisis in the Dream World!'' Moves *Magnet Rise *Take Down *Metal Claw *Confusion *Pursuit *Miracle Eye *Zen Headbutt *Bullet Punch *Scary Face *Agility *Psychic *Meteor Mash *Hammer Arm *Iron Defense *Hyper Beam Gallery MegaMetagross.png|Mega Metagross Shiny Metagross.jpg|Shiny Metagross Category:Steel Pokemon Category:Psychic Pokemon Category:Hoenn Pokemon Category:Pokemon Category:Final Evolutions Category:Pseudo Legendaries Category:Genderless Category:Pokemon with Alternate Forms Category:Mega Evolutions Category:Blue Pokemon